One more try
by Creamecream
Summary: Firestar gets to spend two more moons with Spottedleaf in the living world, but at the end of those moons, Firestar will have to chose between Sandstorm and Spottedleaf, who will he chose?, happens right after The Darkest Hour, SpottedxFirexSand
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-You know I don't own Warriors, because if I did, FirestarxSpottedleaf would be cannon^-^

Firestar looked up at the sky from his den Silverpelt had already claimed the sky for Starclan that night,

Firestar tried to get some sleep as the moonlight shone on his flame colored pelt turning it silver, he laid in his den for awhile, but sleep would not come, so he pulled himself up, and pushed his way out in to the Thunderclan camp,

Everyone was sleeping soundly, and Firestar could not bring himself to wake anyone up, to go on a walk in the forest with him, not even his beloved Sandstorm, so he left camp by himself

After Firestar pelted passed many trees he came to the place he wanted to be,

He did not know why, but he felt like he had to be at fourtrees, he looked up at the four grate oaks and the shining glow of Starclan beyond,

taking a breath, he made his way up to the grate rock where the leaders of the four clans, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan, would sit and look down on their clans while at a gathering,

Firestar settled himself upon the grate rock and looked across the soft green grass, which was turning glowing silver in the lights of Silverpelt, he sighed, and looked up to Starclan,

hoping to find some reason why they would bring him here at this time of night, he sighed aging, maybe Starclan would be more willing to talk with him a dream,

He curled up on the grate rock and waited to let sleep overcome him

Firestar opened his eye to find himself in the middle of a silver field,

he flew bolt upright and looked around, this is not where Starclan normally speaks to him, he gazed around until his gaze landed upon many cats that had stars in there pelt, one of the warriors of Starclan, a blue-gray she-cat, dipped her head when Firestar's gaze landed upon her,

She padded forward leaving a trail of frost and stars whenever her pads rubbed the ground, she slowly made her way to Firestar's side,

"Welcome Firestar" said the blue-gray queen after she had made herself comfortably beside him, "Thank you, Bluestar" Firestar said as he dipped his head to the she-cat, Bluestar was the leader of Thunderclan before Firestar, but was killed when dogs attacked the camp,

Bluestar nodded her head "I trust you are well",

"Of course" Firestar said, "do you know why I called you here", Firestar glanced at the warrior queen "I really don't know Bluestar, and I don't know why you had to call me out to fourtrees to talk",

Bluestar raised her head to him "Firestar, me and the rest of the leaders have been talking, and finally we have decided to do something I never thought we could" She gave him a sympathy look, her blue eyes shining "we have decided to give you two one last chance",

"Us?" Firestar gave her a puzzled look, "yes" Bluestar turned her head to greet a cat that was walking up to them, Firestar turned his head to see a dappled coat and beautiful amber eyes, "Spottedleaf!"

Firestar leaped forward to greet the beautiful tortoiseshell that was at one time the love of his life, but her life was ripped away by Clawface, a Shadowclan warrior,

Firestar nuzzled Spottedleaf in greeting, and she returned it lovingly, "so, Firestar" Spottedleaf whispered "how about it?", Firestar turned his head back to Bluestar "but what about Sandstorm?" Firestar asked, as much as he loved Spottedleaf, he could not let go of his beloved mate,

"Firestar, the whole of Starclan is offering you this, Spottedleaf will come back to the living for two moons, no one will remember Spottedleaf's death but you and her, but they will think she let go of being a Medicine cat to be a warrior, you and her will be able to be together until those moons end, but at the end of those moons, you must make a choice, Sandstorm or Spottedleaf, if you pick Sandstorm, everything will return to normal, and no one will remember this but you and us, but, if you pick Spottedleaf, everything you know will change, Spottedleaf will be your mate instead of Sandstorm, Sandstorm will have another mate as well, and many other thing will change, so you must pick who you truly want to be with, will you do this?",

Firestar gazed at Spottedleaf, and then turned his head to Bluestar, he could spend time with Spottedleaf in the living world, and then he could pick Sandstorm, and everything would normal,

"Alright" Firestar said as he shifted his gaze back to Spottedleaf he spoke quietly,

"One more try"


	2. Chapter 2

Response to comments

Neko seeker sora-trust me, there will be SpottedxFire, but I'm not very fond of DustxSand, or any Dustpelt couple so far, so will see about the DustxSand

Disclaimer-I don't own Warriors, but if I did, FirestarxSpottedleaf would happen^^

''''''''''''''''''

Firestar opened his eyes to the morning sun, he yawned, it was well past dawn, and he was feeling cramped and sore from sleeping on the grate rock with no nest to know of,

He hurled himself to his paws as everything from last night came rushing back to him, "Spottedleaf?" he muttered looking around for the beautiful tortoiseshell from his dreams,

"Spottedleaf?" he called when she was nowhere to be found,

Suddenly Firestar stopped in his tracks, he was clan leader, he had not told anyone when he went out, and the dawn patrol should have been sent already,

He pelted in to the forest to try and get to the Thunderclan camp as fast as he could.

'''''''''''

"Firestar" Sandstorm meowed when she saw him pad tiredly in to camp,

She ran up and nuzzled him in a greeting, "where in Starclan did you go last night?" she asked quzzedly,

"when it was dawn you were not up, and when Graystripe and I checked your den, the nest was stone cold, we have already sent out a patrol to look for you, we were all so worr-", Sandstorm gasped when Firestar turned his head to her, "Firestar!, you look horrid, we should get you to Cinderpelt fast", "no, no, I'm fine, all I need is some rest" Firestar said as he slowly padded back to his den,

When he made it inside he almost fell into his nest, it was cold, just as Sandstorm had said, but it was comfortable, and he fell off to sleep fast.

'''''''''

Firestar pushed himself up and began to groom his fiery pelt,

Some apprentice seemed to have got him some fresh-kill, because a plump vole laid just a little ways off from his now warm nest,

He settled back down in to his nest and had a bite of it, when he got done with it, he swiped his tongue over his jaws to clean off the rest of the vole,

he picked himself up aging and pushed his way past the lichen covering the front of his den, he could tell it was dawn, he had slept the whole day,

he turned on his heel, and started to head to Cinderpelt's den, the hyper young gray she-cat was Firestar's first apprentice when he first became a warrior, but in middle of her training, she fell in to trap of Tigerstar's that was for Bluestar beside the Thunderpath, and she ended up getting hit by a monster, after that, her path seem to lead right in to that of a medicine cat,

He saw Cinderpelt's gray body lying in her nest, asleep,

"Cinderpelt" Firestar whispered in to her ear while probing her with his forepaw, "Cinderpelt!",

Cinderpelt shifted at the sound of her name, and opened her eyes, "What!, is a cat on fire!" "No" "then leave me alone" Cinderpelt said crossly, turning over in her nest,

She found it was dawn, and if she tried to get anymore sleep, she could miss something, so she pushed herself,

"Then what?" Cinderpelt asked, puzzlement shining in her blue eyes,

"last night I had this wired dream, Starclan called me out to fourtrees, I fell asleep on the grate rock, and I dreamed that Starclan let Spottedleaf come back to be with me" when he finished, he could see Cinderpelt giggling to herself, "that can't happen Firestar, why wound Spottedleaf need to come back from Starclan?, she was never there" Cinderpelt said,

"What?" Firestar asked "but-but, but Spottedleaf went to hunt with Starclan moons ago"

"do you have bees in your brain, the was one time when Spottedleaf was almost murdered by Clawface, but she made it, thanks to Frostfur, and Yellowfang" Cinderpelt smiled sadly as she remembered Thunderclan's old medicine cat, who had died when the forest was burned from a forest fire, "but-" Firestar stopped himself as he remembered what Bluestar had said

"_No one will remember but you and her"_

"But what?" Cinderpelt asked as she got up to groom the scrapes of moss from her pelt, "oh, nothing, sorry for bothering you Cinderpelt" "you better be" Cinderpelt said with laughter shinning in her blue eyes as Firestar left her in peace

"Toms" Cinderpelt rolled her eyes and giggled to herself.

'''''''''

"Firestar"

Sandstorm called over to the flame-colored tom when she saw him leave Cinderpelt's den, "come eat with me," Sandstorm said as Firestar padded over to her,

"well, I did just have a vole, but so hungry I could eat a fox" Firestar said as he toke a seat next to the pale ginger warrior, "then maybe later we can go hunting" Sandstorm purred

"maybe, but I missed the dawn patrol yesterday, so don't be surprised if I'm chocked by other things, I may be fire, but I'm still clan leader, and I have to-" Firestar stopped as he saw a dappled pelt pass by, he turned his grass green eyes to see none other than Spottedleaf as she padded up to Graystripe to ask if she could go on a patrol,

Firestar pulled himself up and rushed over to Graystripe, "Spottedleaf!" Firestar called as he pressed his muzzle to hers, Spottedleaf returned the greeting warmly,

"Graystripe," Firestar said as he turned to his best friend, "I'm going hunting with Spottedleaf, if that's okay with you," Firestar asked as he turned his gaze to the dappled warrior, Spottedleaf nodded and Firestar turned back to Graystripe,

"So will you please take care of the camp while were gone", "you can count on me,….but don't you want to take Sandstorm with you instead?" Graystripe asked as he flicked his amber gaze over to the ginger she-cat, who's pale green eye were narrowed in to a glare as she glanced at Spottedleaf,

"no, no, I'm fine, really" Sandstorm swiftly said as the warriors gaze landed upon her, she then drown her fresh-kill and staked back to the warriors den

''''''''''''''

"Got it"

Firestar called to Spottedleaf as he landed upon a large raven, "great" Spottedleaf called back, her warm amber eyes shining with pride,

"This is great, I have not hunted with you in moons, or ever" Firestar said as he scraped earth over his pray to take back to camp later,

"So," Spottedleaf said pushing earth over her pray, a fine sized rabbit, as well

"What did you want to hunt with me for?, I know you to well to know you did not just want to hunt with me",

"Spottedleaf," Firestar said, turning his head away from her amber pools of love, "I can't love you, I love Sandstorm, and it would not be fair to her", "I understand" Spottedleaf said dipping her head, "I told Bluestar that you had found love with someone besides me, I hope Sandstorm is all you think her to be" Spottedleaf's voice failed at the end from sadness,

"Spottedleaf, I do love you, I just can't let Sandstorm go" Firestar whispered,

"I understand, I was just hoping that I had one chance, I guess I waited too long" Spottedleaf said, "well, guess you know who you are going to pick then" Spottedleaf said as she pulled herself up on paws the felt like stone,

"I guess I'll be getting back to Starclan"

"No!, I still want to spend the time I have with you" Firestar said as he gave her a lick between her ears,

"Alright then," Spottedleaf said,

"Then I guess we should get back to hunting".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-if I did own Warriors, Cinderpelt would be a jumping bean

''''''''''''

"Firestar!" Sandstorm called as Firestar and Spottedleaf made their way back in to camp with their prey, as soon as Firestar was fully inside the camp,

Sandstorm rushed over to nuzzle him lovingly, and Firestar turned his head to Spottedleaf just in time to see a gleam of sadness and jealousy in Spottedleaf's eyes, but Spottedleaf rushed off to Cinderpelt's den before Firestar could be sure he saw it.

'''''''''''''

Spottedleaf raced in to Cinderpelt's den to find her giggling to herself,

"Cinderpelt?", Spottedleaf said, quit puzzled, "are you okay?", "just fine" Cinderpelt said as she shifted her herbs around, "there's just so much to do, I can't help but laugh at myself" the dark gray she-cat said,

"Okay, can I help you in anyway?" Spottedleaf asked, "Now don't act like you came here to be a medicine cat aging, don't you dare get my hopes up,"

Cinderpelt sighed comically, "Look, I know you're sad, I can see it in your eyes, now what it is", Spottedleaf sighed and looked at the ground,

"Firestar" "what about him?" "he loves Sandstorm" Spottedleaf said as she raised her head to revile once warm amber eyes clouded with pain and sorrow,

"tom trouble, I swear that's what all the she-cats are coming to my den for this days, Brightheart can't even come around anymore to say hi" Cinderpelt said crossly, "oh, I'm very sorry about that, and if there's anything I could do to help, I would, bu-", "if you want to help, you can come visit me everyday" Cinderpelt said happily,

Spinning on her pads, she lifted her forepaws in the air, "Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt, everyday from now on" Cinderpelt chanted.

''''''''''''

"Spottedleaf?" Firestar said as he entered Cinderpelt's den only to find Cinderpelt with one of her paws up in the air singing happily as she spun around, with Spottedleaf watching her with wide eyes,

"What in Starclan's name are you two doing?" Firestar asked, "Nothing" Cinderpelt said as she stopped her turning and landed back on her paws,

"Spottedleaf," Firestar said turning his green gaze to the dappled warrior, "I have to talk with you", "I'll leave you two alone then" Cinderpelt said as she rushed off to collect more herbs,

"Spottedleaf," Firestar said looking at the ground, "honestly, I don't know if I have more love for Sandstorm, or you, I know I love Sandstorm with all my heart, but whenever I'm around you, it's just, my heart go's faster than Cinderpelt on catmint" "oh Firestar!" Spottedleaf rushed forward and pressed her muzzle lovingly to the top of his head,

Firestar sighed as he pushed away from her, "I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, because if I do love you, it won't be fair to Sandstorm, and if I love Sandstorm, it won't be fair to you" he said as he let his eyes gaze at the ground,

"don't you worry about me," Spottedleaf said, "I just want you to be happy", "and I just want you and Sandstorm to be happy, well, I got to go train Bramblepaw a little before he goes to complain to Goldenflower" Firestar said as he left Cinderpelt's den,

"Well that's just unfair!" Cinderpelt said as she rushed back in, "Firestar needs to know true love when he sees it, I mean, look at Graystripe and Silverstream, they now have two kits in Riverclan, and they are still in love"

"Cinderpelt!" Spottedleaf said, Silverstream was a Riverclan queen, who almost died giving birth to her kits, but the combined effort of Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt kept her away from Starclan to be with the tom and kit's she loved,

"Well he dose" Cinderpelt huffed.

'''''''''''''

Bramblepaw staked swiftly past bushes to his prey, a plump squirrel was sitting just a little ways off, to busy eating a nut to see the dark tabby,

He pounced upon his prey and gave it a swift bite to the neck to end its struggle, he rushed back to his mentor with the squirrel hanging limply from his jaws,

"Nice, Bramblepaw" Firestar said proudly, "it was nothing" Bramblepaw said as he scraped earth over his prey to come back for later, "now Bramblepaw, hear that" Firestar said turning his eyes to a clump of bracken that was shaking widely,

"I only can't if you think I'm a deaf mouse" the tabby-tom said, suddenly Cloudtail rolled out "Good Job!" the white warrior called back in to the bracken, "thanks" Brightheart, Cloudtail's mate, said as she stepped out,

"What are you two doing out here?" Firstar called, "Firestar," Cloudtail called rushing over to greet his kin, "Brightheart is doing wonderfully with her training" Cloudtail said as he beckoned Brightheart over, Brightheart was attacked by the dogs that killed Bluestar, witch left her with half of her face gone, so Cloudtail made a style of training that, even with only one eye, Brightheart could learn and master,

Brightheart stepped over to her mate and nuzzled him lovingly, "I'm only doing good at it because you're helping me with it, my love" Brightheart purred, "blah" Bramblepaw said "love is gross", "if only you did not have to deal with it" Firestar said, thinking off to his own love troubles, "if only" Firestar whispered to himself,

"Hey Bramblepaw, if you want, and if Firestar will let you, you want to come and watch me and Cloudtail train" Brightheart said turning her green eye to the young apprentice, "Sure!" Bramblepaw said happily as he stepped forward, but he stopped himself, turning his head to his ginger mentor and leader,

"can I Firestar" Bramblepaw asked, "as soon as you get your prey back to camp" Firestar said, amusement shinning his green eyes, "okay" Bramblepaw said as dug up his prey, "I'll back soon" Bramblepaw mumbled around his kill, then he rushed off to camp

'''''''''''

Bramblepaw rushed in the Thunderclan camp to drop off his fresh-kill,

"Bramblepaw" Goldenflower, Bramblepaw's mother, called to him, "yes?" "Have you seen Sandstorm and Cinderpelt, I can't seem to find them" the pale ginger queen asked, "no, but if I find them, I'll tell you" the tabby called as he rushed back out in to the forest

'''''''''''

Spottedleaf stepped gracefully in to the warriors den,

"Spottedleaf" Brackenfur called over to her, "Graystripe told me to go on a hunting patrol while Firestar is out with Bramblepaw, want to come with me?" the golden tom-cat asked, "sure" Spottedleaf said, Brackenfur's eyes shone, "Great!" he called, rushing out of the warriors den and back out in to the camp,

"Hey, Brackenfur, isn't any other cat coming?" Spottedleaf asked as she followed him, "No, I was thinking it could be just you and me" the golden warrior said lightly brushing his pelt to hers, "Come on!" Brackenfur said as he rushed forward, and out in to the forest,

"Okay!" Spottedleaf called as she rushed off after him

''''''''''

"Okay, now try to flip me over" Cloudtail told Brightheart as he tried to keep his eyes locked on the white and ginger she-cat as she swiftly curled him,

"Like this?" Brightheart asked as she slipped under his belly, Cloudtail reared up on his hind paws to avoid his mates paws, but as he did this, Brightheart rammed her tail on his legs, making him fall over on to his back, and before he could recover, Brightheart placed both of her paws on his throat,

"Well done" Firestar said as he watched the display of Brightheart's training, "yes, you did very well" Cloudtail said when his mate had relished him,

"See, if Cloudtail was a enemy warrior, he would be dead right now" Firestar said to his dark tabby apprentice, "yes, Firestar" Bramblepaw said, more intent on watching Brightheart win over Cloudtail in every bit of their training,

"Cloudtail," Firestar said "do you mind if Bramblepaw joined you two, Starclan knows that he needs some training today, and Thunderclan needs more fresh-kill" "of course he can" Cloudtail said after he had got back to his paws,

"You just go and hunt, and don't worry about Bramblepaw, he's in good paws" Brightheart said.

''''''''''

Spottedleaf turned her head swiftly from side to side, '_hunting at sunningrock's was a bad idea'_, she thought as she wonder around the gray stones, looking for some sort of prey,

"Spottedleaf" Brackenfur called over, "yes?" Spottedleaf called back, "I have to ask you something" the golden tom said rushing up to dappled tortoiseshell

'''''''

Firestar padded to sunningrock's, stopped when he over heard voices, and he looked out of the bushes to see Brackenfur and Spottedleaf,

"I have to ask you something" Brackenfur said, "will-will you be my mate" the tom asked, and Firestar felt a sudden pang of jealousy,

"Oh Brackenfur, no, no" Spottedleaf said, "I can't, I just really can't", "but why not!" Brackenfur squeaked in sadness "because I'm already in love" "but-but" "no buts', I don't love you, because I love Firestar" the dappled warrior said, "but Firestar loves Sandstorm!"

"Alright, alright" Firestar said as he stepped out of his hiding place, "no more of this you two"

"Firestar!" Brackenfur said surprised "when did you get here?" Spottedleaf asked in puzzlement "it does not matter, Brackenfur" Firestar said as he turned to the golden warrior "I think you should get back to camp" "yes Firestar" Brackenfur said, and then he rushed off back to camp,

"Now what was that all about?" Firestar asked, "Nothing, Brackenfur was just asking me something" "and that was" "just because you're clan leader, does not mean you get to know everything" Spottedleaf said, laughter in her amber eyes

''''''''''

Sandstorm paused as she made it to fourtrees, and opened her mouth to taste the air,

Nothing,

She turned and made her way to the Windclan border, she climbed up the small hill, and as soon as she made it up, she pelted in the moor so fast that she did not smell the Thunderclan cat as she followed her in the moor and past.


	4. Chapter 4

Response to comments

SpottedleafanFireheart-well, here's the next one, and trust me, I update whenever I get the next one done, I did read it, it was nice, but you forgot some words, sorry, I can't send back, because I get them on Email, but the Email I use is in fact my mothers, so I won't get it if you reply back, so I respond in my stories

Dogdog10-if you can't tell, Cinderpelt was fallowing Sandstorm^-^

Disclaimer-If I did own Warriors, you can be sure there would be more TigerstarxGoldenflower in it

''''''''''''

'_What in the world was he thinking'_, Firestar thought as he and Spottedleaf tracked back to camp with little prey they could find, _'how dare he ask her to be his mate, How Dare He!'_, Firestar gasped, why was he thinking like this about Spottedleaf, why should he care if Brackenfur wanted her as his mate when he himself had Sandstorm?, and why was he so flustered when the dappled she-cat was near him,

'_Maybe I do have more feelings for her, No! I can't say that'_,

"Firestar?" Spottedleaf asked as she looked at him, "you seemed to have spaced off",

"Oh" Firestar said "sorry"

he let his gaze linger on the she-cats lean and graceful body, her warm amber eyes, her wonderfully dappled coat, her swaying hips, her long tail as it gracefully swiped the ground,

"Firestar!" Spottedleaf called out in worry, Firestar shock his head, "sorry" he said when he realized he had been staring, "thank Starclan, I was really starting to worry" the dappled she-cat said, "don't worry about it, now let's get this prey to the camp".

'''''''''''

Goldenflower and Frostfur rushed right in to Firestar and Spottedleaf,

"Firestar! There you are" Goldenflower called out, "what's wrong?" the ginger tom cat asked, "Sandstorm and Cinderpelt are gone!" Frostfur called sadly, "it's okay Frostfur," Spottedleaf said, and turning to Goldenflower she added "have you sent out a patrol to find them yet?", "yes, but they lost their sent around fourtrees, can you find them Firestar?" the ginger queen pleaded,

"I'll try, but I can't be sure of anything", the ginger warrior tipped his head to Goldenflower and Frostfur, "I'll see what I can do, Spottedleaf, go and get Cloudtail, Bramblepaw, and Mousefur, and we'll get a patrol out there as soon as we can" "got it" the dappled she-cat said, then she ran off to find the warriors her leader asked for,

"I'm coming to" Frostfur said, as Cinderpelt was her daughter, and Sandstorm was the daughter of her sister Brindleface, who was killed by Tigerstar to give the dogs that attacked Thunderclan a taste of cat blood, Frostfur missed her dearly, and she vowed she would do anything to keep her kit's, Cinderpelt, Brightheart, Brackenfur, and Thornpaw, Brindleface's kit's, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and Sandstorm, and her brothers, Ravenpaw, and Dustpelt from harm,

"No, stay in camp and rest, this must have shaking you up, and you need to be strong" her leader said, his voice as calm and soothing as honey,

"Yes, Firestar" the snow white queen said, "Firestar!" Cloudtail called as he followed Spottedleaf back over to him, "what's going on, Spottedleaf told us that Sandstorm and Cinderpelt were gone!" "Yes, and we must go find them, come on everyone, let's go!"

''''''''''

Cinderpelt pasted in to ferns to try and hide her sent from the pale ginger she-cat that she was following, she paused to taste the air, she got a trace of Sandstorm's sent,

the gray she-cat pushed her head out of the ferns to see her prey, the ginger she-cat was rushing in to bush after bush in order not to be spotted, Cinderpelt ducked her head back in to the ferns,

She slowly creped after the she-cat, _'where in the Starclan is she going?'_ Cinderpelt rushed to the next clump of bracken,

She carefully stepped out of the bracken and leaped to the next.

''''''''

"Why in Starclan's name would Sandstorm need to go here?" Bramblepaw asked as he leaped lightly down from the great rock,

"I don't know, but she was here" his leader said as he paced along the oaks,

"Firestar!, I found her sent," Cloudtail called out, "it leads in to Windclan" Mousefur said, "will have to go in" the brown she-cat said, and placed one of her paws on the slope that lead up to Windclan,

"No, we can't" Spottedleaf said, running over to Mousefur, she pushed her paw down.

''''''''''

"Cinderpelt, I know your there" Sandstorm said as she stopped,

"I knew you were there the whole time", "how?" the gray she-cat asked as she stepped over to her, "even if your covered in ferns, I can still sent you" Sandstorm said rather proudly, "oh, so what are you doing?", "nothing, just trying to steer you off", "but the whole camp knows your gone, we need to get back before Firestar kills over from worry", "alright, alright".

'''''''''

"Firestar?" Sandstorm said in puzzlement as she ran out of Windclan only to find the patrol, "what are you doing out here", "we could ask you the same thing" Mousefur said, "What In Starclan's Name Were You Doing In Windclan!" "Just trying to toss Cinderpelt off my sent" the pale ginger she-cat said,

"Well, you should not have gone in to Windclan, what if a patrol found you?" Firestar called angrily,

"Firestar, calm down, she's safe, that's all that matters" Spottedleaf said pleadingly,

"I say we hunt, and then get back to camp" Bramblepaw said happily, "good idea Bramblepaw, but I think we should get Cinderpelt back to Frostfur first" his flame colored leader said,

"Okay" the dark tabby tom-cat said.

''''''''

"Cinderpelt, Sandstorm!" Frostfur cried happily as her kit, and her sister's kit padded in to the Thunderclan camp, "where have you to been?", "I'm a full grown she-cat, so you don't need to worry about me" Sandstorm said,

Firestar made his way over to the high rock, he leaped up, landed on it, and turned to face his clan, "All cat's old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting" he called out, once every cat came out to the clearing Firestar began aging, "as you know, Cinderpelt and Sandstorm went missing today, me and my patrol, Mousefur, Cloudtail, Bramblepaw, and Spottedleaf, found them at the Windclan border, lucky for us, for as Tallstar had not found them there, I just hope that from now on, Sandstorm and Cinderpelt will stay away from Windclan, and I pray to Starclan that Windclan don't find both of your scents, I just hope they don't bring it up at the gathering tomorrow, I don't Tallstar would, but they could finding you scents as a reason to steal prey from us",

"I'd like to see them try" Bramblepaw piped up, "hush, Bramblepaw" Goldenflower hushed her son,

"clam down everyone" Spottedleaf said, rushing up to her leaders side, she added, "no cat can know for sure what Windclan will do, or what Riverclan, or Shadowclan will say, all we can do is hope and wait",

"And What Good Will That Do Us" Sandstorm said, her gaze full of anger for the cat that was next to her mate, "It's Not Like You Can Call On Starclan To Help Us Anymore", "I know I can't call on Starclan as well as I could when I was a medicine cat, but trust me, and have faith in Starclan" the dappled she-cat called out,

Sandstorm gaze lingered on Spottedleaf, as did Firestar's, '_you love him, don't you? and he loves you, much more then he loves me'_, Sandstorm thought, hurt and jealousy raged in her body, '_well, if he wants you, he can have you',._

,,,,,,,,,,,

"Spottedleaf!" Cinderpelt called over as the tortoiseshell warrior as she entered her den, "are you okay?" Cinderpelt asked as she looked at her friend's tired face,

"I'm fine, I just hate falling in love" "but why, Firestar seems to like you very much", "that's just it, if he loves me more, what will that do to Sandstorm, I remember the time Firestar fell in love with Sandstorm, I felt so ripped up, I don't want that to happen to Sandstorm", Spottedleaf said as she curled up on the floor of the den,

Cinderpelt looked around as if she were looking for something, "I know I should not be telling you this, but, Sandstorm won't feel as torn up as you think",

Spottedleaf pricked her ears, "what? why?", Cinderpelt shuffled her paws on the ground, "well," she paused, as if she were looking for the right words,

After what felt like moons, she turned her blue gaze back to Spottedleaf, "you know when Sandstorm ran off to Windclan", "yes?", "well, she was not trying to throw me off, I saw her-"

Cinderpelt's voice failed, and she turned her eyes to the ground,

"I saw her with another tom".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-If I did own Warriors, Silverstream never would have died

''''''''

Spottedleaf felt like she was curled up in mid air, about to fall,

"She was with a tom? Really?" she asked, Cinderpelt shock her head,

"Yes",

"Who was he?"

"I don't know, but he had a dark coat, with white"

"My Starclan, this is not good, but how can you be sure that she was with this tom?" "Well, she was purring, and she licked his cheek" "my Starclan!" Spottedleaf piped,

"I know, I think you better go talk to Firestar".

''''''''

"Well?" Firestar asked Spottedleaf after she had demanded to speak alone in his den with him,

"Well," She began, now that she had gotten to talk to him, she could not bear to tell him, "if this is about Starclan letting you come back, then I don't want to talk about it, it's just too hard to part with Sandstorm"

"No, it's not that, but….."

"What then?" the flame colored tom asked, "it's just that…" Spottedleaf lost her voice,

'_I can't, I just can't', _

Spottedleaf pushed herself to her paws, "nothing", Firestar narrowed his grass green gaze at her, as if he knew there was more to what she wanted to tell him,

"alright, do you want to go on the sunhigh patrol with Thornpaw, Graystripe, Brightheart, and Brackenfur" "no thanks-" Spottedleaf stopped herself, was there a glint of relief in his eyes, was it possible that he did not want her to be with Brackenfur, after all, he had walked in when he had just asked to be her mate, maybe he did feel love for her?.

'''''''''

Brackenfur pushed in to the entrants to the Thunderclan camp, looking around the camp, he found the lovely dappled of his one love,

Spottedleaf,

The beautiful tortoiseshell was grooming her forepaw next to Cinderpelt's den,

"Spottedleaf" he called over to her, she stopped washing at his called and let her eyes land on him,

when she found out who was calling her, she stepped up as if to go to him, but she rushed in to Cinderpelt's den, as if she did not want to see the golden tom-cat, Brackenfur brushed it off,

'_I'll talk to her later,',_

"Brackenfur!", he heard Brightheart call from across the clearing, "Firestar wants you to come on a patrol with Graystripe Thornpaw, and me, do you want to?, or do you have other things to do" Brackenfur turned to find the ginger and white she-cat smiling, her eye on Cinderpelt's den, a glint of mischief in her eyes,

"no, I'll go" golden tom said rather angrily, "hey, calm down, Spottedleaf's a great cat, and I'm happy for you," Brightheart told her brother, "but almost all the other toms want her to, so you better clime her first", Brightheart padded over to the rest of the patrol, "come on then, it's almost sunhigh, might as well get going".

''''''''

"What do you need?" Cinderpelt asked as Spottedleaf dashed in to her den,

"Just keep Brackenfur out of here, please" Spottedleaf pleaded, "more tom trouble?" Cinderpelt asked, her blue eyes shingling,

"And I thought Firestar was the only one"

"please don't go in to that" Spottedleaf said, ducking her head out of the den, she saw Brightheart next Brackenfur, she pulled her head back in as soon as she saw Brightheart turn her eye to her, "looks like Brightheart can take care of it" Cinderpelt said, pride for her sister in her eyes,

"just don't get mixed up with anymore toms, or Firestar might not even try" Cinderpelt giggled, Spottedleaf turned her amber eyes to the she-cat, "it's not like I want Brackenfur to like me, I don't even like him back, I just want Firestar to like me", Spottedleaf said, letting her eyes rest on the ground,

"Can I sleep in your den tonight?" Spottedleaf asked,

"Of course you can, just don't try to take my duties away from me" Cinderpelt chuckled.

''''''''''

Graystripe claimed sunningrock's, he opened his mouth to take in the scent of the forest, and to find someone's sent,

'_She's here'_,

He pushed in to the reeds to find a silver coated cat,

"Silverstream!" Graystripe purred, the silver queen lifted her head when she heard him call, her eyes brightened,

"Graystripe!" Silverstream purred, she pulled herself up, and nuzzled the gray tom-cat lovingly, he pressed his muzzle to hers in return,

"how are Stormpaw and Featherpaw?" he asked once he had finished his greeting to the she-cat he loved, Stormpaw and Featherpaw were his and Silverstream's kits, they had gone to live with their mother in Riverclan, for as she-cats do not have to tell who the father of their kits are, and so far Silverstream had been able to keep the secret from almost all most all of Riverclan,

only her best friend and child of her father's brother, Mistyfoot knew, "there fine, but when the fond me walking to get here, they pleaded with me to let them see their father, I just told them I was not going to see anyone, that mommy just needed her space, and they left me in peace, but only after Featherpaw pleaded, saying 'Mommy, don't leave me to be with Daddy, please', poor dear",

"Don't worry about it" Graystripe said, rubbing his muzzle on hers, he added, "with a mother like you, they grow up to be fine warriors"

"And with a father like you, they will fall in love with someone from some other clan" Silverstream teased,

"And with your looks, every tom will be on the hooks of Featherpaw's every claws"

"And with your coat, Stormpaw will have she-cats after him from dusk to dawn"

Graystripe padded his silver tabby mate on the head with his forepaw, "now Silverstream, don't make fun, after all, you're the only one who can have these eyes" Graystripe chuckled, "stop," Silverstream purred, pushing Graystripe in the face, she asked "so how is Thunderclan?"

"Just fine, I think Spottedleaf may win the love war yet" Graystripe purred,

"And why don't you side with Sandstorm?" the silver tabby asked, "because Spottedleaf is a lot sweeter, and I find her to be much better for my best friend"

"Well, I think Sandstorm needs him more, she has been trying to get him for moons",

"Just like you were trying to get me for moons?" Graystripe mummer, "your dead!" Silverstream growled playfully.

''''''''''

Brightheart pushed the fresh-kill she had to Brackenfur,

"eat it" she told her brother, the golden tom just laid his head on his paws, "look, you can't go moping around like this, Spottedleaf won't fall for a loser, she fell for Firestar because he's brave, if you can show her your braver, then she'll fall head over paws for you",

"But I already asked her to be my mate, she said no",

"You took it to fast, first you have to show her your better for her", "but won't Firestar hate me for that?" "He has Sandstorm, why would he care?" the ginger-and-white she-cat asked, "um….." Brackenfur was at a loss for words, but somehow, he knew Firestar would prefer to give up Sandstorm to keep Spottedleaf.

'''''''''

"So, what did you want me here for?" Spottedleaf asked in puzzlement, for after she had asked Cinderpelt if she could sleep in her den, Firestar had come in, and told her she could sleep in his,

"Oh, nothing" the ginger tom said, he licked the top of her head and purred, "at least, nothing you need to know about" he chuckled,

"Tell me" Spottedleaf said while probing Firestar with her forepaw, "please" she asked, pleading in her amber eyes, "only if you do something for me" the green eyed tom said, "okay"

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me when you came in to my den before" he demanded, "I know it's imported, so tell me now",

"No, I could never do that to Sandstorm" Spottedleaf said, Firestar growled, he knew something was very wrong, and if it had something to do with his clan, with Sandstorm, he needed to know

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Bluestar that I don't want you anymore!" Spottedleaf gasped, he did not want to spend time with her anymore? She pelted up and dashed out of the flame colored toms den,

"Spottedleaf!" Firestar called after the dappled she-cat, "come back!" after he saw it was no use, he slumped in to his nest, he never meant to say those things to her, he still wanted to spend time with her, he did not want her to hate him, he laid his head on his paws, he loved her to much to let her go, he loved her, he loved her very much, he paused, maybe he loved her even more then Sandstorm,

He jumped up and rushed out of the camp, after the she-cat he loved.

'''''''''

Sandstorm groomed her ginger coat, the warriors den was lonely, only the sound of Dustpelt snoring made her sure she was not the only one in the den, she looked over to the nests around her, Brackenfur and Brightheart's nest were cold,

'_They must be still up',_

Sandstorm got to her paws, whatever they were doing had to be more fun than this, she pushed her way out of the warriors den just in time to see a ginger cat pelt pass her,

'_Firestar?',_

She pushed the thought from her head, she wanted nothing to do with the ginger warrior until the problem with Spottedleaf was gone, and she opened her mouth to taste the air,

'_Firestar, Spottedleaf, Brackenfur, and Brightheart',_

She fallowed the ginger-and-white she-cats sent to the small river that ran near to the camp.

'''''''''

Brackenfur was sitting near the river with his sister, Brightheart, pretending to protected her from a dog,

"get away from her you worthless monster" he growled at nothing, he stiffened when he heard a cat giggling, Sandstorm fell out of the bush from giggling so hard, what in the world was Brackenfur doing?, he could never take down a mouse like that,

"She's right, you're going to have to do better than that" Brightheart said, laughter in her green eye.

'''''''

Spottedleaf masked her sent with ferns and leafs, she knew very well that if Cloudtail tried to find her, he would very easily, but Firestar was more likely to just go out and find her himself, if he went after her at all.

''''''''

After pelting past many trees, Spottedleaf stopped to taste the air, Windclan, she froze, bad, very bad,

'_Why do I care?, Firestar does not care about me, why did I come here?, how could I even think I had a chance with him?'_,

"I just want to go to Starclan!" the dappled warrior whaled to Silverpelt,

"I don't think you should want to go to Starclan just yet" called a voice from behind her, she turned around,

She froze.

'''''''''

After his meeting with Sandstorm, the black loner felt so wonderful, the pale ginger she-cat was the love of his life, even if she said that her heart belonged to the leader of her clan, he paused and opened his mouth to taste the air,

'_Mouse'_,

He told himself, he stacked in to the undergrowth and pounced on the small brown animal,

He purred as its sweet blood pooled in to his mouth.

'''''''

After getting done with his meal, the black cat walked back up the moor land, it would be dark very soon,

He padded slowly as he watched Silverpelt claimed the sky for another night,

He pricked his ears when he heard the soft whaling of a she-cat, he made his way to the sound, only to see a dappled she-cat whaling to the sky,

"I just want to go to Starclan!" she called to the sky, the black cat paused, why did she want to go to Starclan?,

"I don't think that you should want to go to Starclan just yet" the she-cat turned at the sound of his voice,

She stiffened when she saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

Response to comments

Fred50208-Well, here's more, but please, don't rush me

Disclaimer-If I owned Warriors, do you think Sandstorm would be Firestar's mate, even when my favorite couple is SpottedxFire, and I detest FirexSand?

'''''''''''

"Ravenpaw!" Spottedleaf yelped. The black loner chuckled, and waved the white tip on his black tail,

"And a good day to you to Spotty." "Thank you, but it's not really good." Spottedleaf said for longingly.

"I know, I heard you whale, you don't really want to go to Starclan just yet," Ravenpaw asked. "Do you?" Spottedleaf turned her eyes to the ground, her amber pools darkened by hurt, she sighed.

"No."

The black cat leaped down next to her. "You okay?" he asked while stroking her back with his tail tip, worry dripping throughout his voice.

"I know something's wrong, what happened?"

"Something you would not understand Ravenpaw."

"I can try."

'''''''''''''

Firestar ran until he felt like his paws would fall off. He had been all over Thunderclan territory, but he could not find the dappled she-cat. He slumped down in middle of the Thunderclan camp.

'''''''''

He was at the great rock when he opened his eyes.

"Bluestar!" Firestar called out to the blue-gray queen, for surely she could tell him were Spottedleaf had gone.

"I'm here" the she-cats voice sounded from behind him. he turned to see the warrior queen and what looked like Spottedleaf's whole family, her father, Adderfang, and her mother, Swiftbreeze, were sitting always off, their heads bowed.

Her brothers, Patchpelt and Redtail, had their heads bowed as well.

One of her sister's, Leopardfoot, was sitting with her son.

'_Tigerstar!'_ Firestar snarled when he saw his long time enemy. He stopped when he saw the stern look that Bluestar was giving him. "Let him alone" she said. "He cared about his aunt just as much as you do." "Do you know where she is?" Firestar almost yelped.

"Pity." Tigerstar purred. "And I thought you cared about her, how in Starclan could you lose her."

"Don't start," Leopardfoot told her son. "We don't have time for it." the dark tabby growled, but backed down.

"Yes" Bluestar began, "we know where she is, but she does not want to see you, and I'm sad to tell you this, but you can't go on looking for her as long as she does not want you." Firestar gazed at her.

He fully knew that she did not want to see him, if she did, she would never have run away, would she have?

''''''''''''''

Sandstorm was flipped on to her belly by Brightheart.

"And that's who you take on a cat." Brightheart said. Her green eye on her brother, Brackenfur, who was watching them intently.

"Now you try." the ginger she-cat said. Picking herself up, she placed herself in to an attack pose, and swiped her paw out at the golden tom-cat. "Okay, so I'm a Shadowclan warrior, and I'm trying to steal your kits, what do you do?"

Brackenfur leaped at her, but he misjudged it, and landed right next to her.

Sandstorm just narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Sandstorm growled. "Last time you could do this!" Brackenfur hung his head.

"I don't know." Sandstorm sighed. "It's okay, let's just try aging."

''''''''''''

Spottedleaf hugged her tail to herself as Ravenpaw paced the barn floor. He glanced over to her, his green eyes wide.

"So, you're telling me, that you died long ago, and that you're not supposed to be here?"

"yes, Starclan sent me down to try my paw at Firestar, but everything's gone wrong, and I can't go back to Starclan until the moons are up, and I can't face Firestar aging, I just can't!", "clime down." the black cat said, pushing his muzzle to the top of her head in order to bring the dappled warrior some comfort. "You can stay with me and Barley until you feel alright, and can go face the clan." he told her, his meow laced with comfort.

"Your always welcome here, any Thunderclan cat is." Ravenpaw purred, and Spottedleaf perked up a bit.

'''''''''

Firestar awoke. His green eyes were blurry. He blinked many times to rid himself of the mistiness,

He froze when everything from last night rushed back to him. He heard Cloudtail purr.

"Good, your awake" Graystripe said, but stopped himself when he saw Firestar freeze. "Go and get Cinderpelt." he told Cloudtail.

The white warrior dipped his head to his clan deputy, and dashed off to find the medicine cat,

"What's wrong?" the gray tabby asked his leader. He could tell by his eyes that something was very wrong.

"I have to tell you something." Firestar said as he staggered to his paws, and he limped on raw pads to his den. "Not until Cinderpelt has seen you." Graystripe said, and he nudged the ginger tom over to her den.

'''''''''

Cinderpelt had just come back from colleting yarrow when Firestar was nosed in to her den by Graystripe.

"What can I do you for boys?" the she-cat asked.

"I'm fine," Firestar said as he limped over to her. "But Graystripe thinks I need to see you."

"Well, you do look worn out."

"I'm fine, really, I am, I just really need to tell you guy's something." the ginger tom-cat said. He dropped to the floor, and placed his head on his paw's, and curled his tail over his hind paws.

"Spottedleaf should not have survived after she was attacked by Clawface, she should have died." Firestar said, both Graystripe and Cinderpelt gasped, "what do you mean?" Cinderpelt asked shakily, she knew there was a secret here, and she really did not want to know. "I mean she was killed, and because we did not have two medicine cats, Silverstream never survived her kitting." Graystripe gasped aging as Firestar said that his mate should have gone to Starclan long ago.

"But how? if she died when Clawface stole Thunderclan kit's, how is she still here?" "I think you need to sit down for this." Firestar said, taking a breath, be began from when he was laying in his den, and could get no sleep.

''''''''''

Bramblepaw pushed moss to his mother. Goldenflower dipped her head.

"Thank you." she purred, Bramblepaw nodded, and padded out for more moss, Goldenflower curled her tail proudly. Her son was growing up to be a fine cat, just like Tigerstar said he would.

'_Tigerstar.'_

Goldenflower uncurled her tail at the thought of her blood thirsty mate. He had been loving once, just like Bramblepaw, but he turned in to a monster, her eyes widened.

'_What if Bramblepaw turns out like that?'_

She pushed the thought from her mind, she was the only parent Bramblepaw had, or needed, and Tigerstar could not teach her son to be like him. She sighed.

'_Oh Starclan, I hope I'm worrying about nothing.'_

''''''''''

Sandstorm thrust her paw out at Brackenfur, he leaped out of the way wonderfully, but slipped when he landed, and he fell to the ground.

Sandstorm rushed forward and placed her paws on to his belly.

"You have to try harder." the ginger she-cat said as she slid her paws off of him. She flicked her ear at him. "Now try aging." she ordered, "and this time, try your best." she added warmly. Brackenfur chuckled lightly, Sandstorm swapped her moods so quickly that he never knew if she was in a good one, or bad one, at this moment, she appeared to be in both.

Brackenfur leaped at her, but she swiftly pressed her paws to his belly while he was in mid air, then she darted off to the other side of their training filed.

The golden tom-cat growled. Not matter what he did, he could never pin the ginger cat to one spot, or even get his paws on her, he stated in his mind matter-of-factly. "I told you to try harder."

"Now, don't push him too far." Brightheart, Brackenfur's sister, called from her spot in the sunlight, "we don't want him broken, now do we?"

Sandstorm paused, took in a breath, and then nodded her head slightly. "Ok, that fine for now, but I just don't understand, you could train wonderfully before." the ginger she-cat said, tilting her head ever so slightly. Her pale green gaze flashed briefly to his forepaws, hind paws, front legs, back legs, torso, tail, and to his back.

"I just don't understand it."

'''''''''''

Spottedleaf flinched as the thorn in her pad moved a little, causing a drop of scarlet blood to stain the ground.

She had been out hunting with Ravenpaw, but, as she did not know the twists and turns of this land, had pushed herself in to a thorn bush.

She had had many thorns before, but with Ravenpaw's help, she had gotten all of the rest, less painful, ones out.

She flinched once more as Ravenpaw griped the base of the thorn with his teeth.

"Wike whis?" he asked, his voice muffed past clutched teeth. When Spottedleaf nodded, Ravenpaw gave a slight tug on it, pulling it a small ways out. He stopped when he saw pain glitter in her amber eyes. "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" he asked.

"Just go on, the sooner it's out, the sooner the pain will be gone." the spotted cat said. Ravenpaw sighed. But pulled the thorn back between his teeth. He sharply pulled on it, and it came lose.

Spottedleaf's tongue gingerly swiped over her injured pad. "Better take that outside" she told the black loner, he nodded, his green eye glowing because he was able to help her.

He picked up the bloody thorn, and padded off to return it to the outdoor's.

'''''''''

Firestar sighed as he came to the end of his story.

"and I have not seen her from then on, and Bluestar told me to stop looking, that Spottedleaf did not want to see me, and a Starclan cat's wish, must be heeded." he said in a low sad tone.

"Well, I think your being a mouse brain." Cinderpelt piped in a tart tone, followed by a chuckle. "Just go find her, talk to her, see if she truly wants with all her heart you, and if you want her." the cinder colored she-cat said proudly. Firestar slumped his head in to his ginger fur, "it's no use, her scent is most likely gone by now, or so faded, that not even Cloudtail could find her." he whispered.

'_I just hope she gets back on her own.'_

''''''''''''

Bramblepaw skipped happily along. Having his mentor, Firestar, unwell, he was off of training for the day.

He stopped, and opened his mouth to taste the air, no prey. But he stopped, his amber eyes widened when he realized what the scent was.

'_Cat's.'_

He told himself. He paused when he found Thunderclan scent on then, he push his way forward.

What in Starclan's name were Thunderclan cat's doing out here?

''''''''''''

Sandstorm brushed her tail along Brackenfur's flank.

"I'm sorry, if I pushed you too Far." she told him, her firm voice soft with regret.

"Don't worry about it." the golden tom smiled. "Starclan forgive me, but I just have to much on my mind." Sandstorm said, Brackenfur chuckled. "Tell me about it, I can't get Spottedleaf out of my head.", Brightheart giggled,

"Aww, how cute." she cooed, both cat's narrowed their eyes at the ginger-white cat. "So, I take it that everything with Cloudtail is lovely?" Brackenfur said calmly, and she narrowed her one green eye at the golden tom-cat, Brackenfur chuckled. "Yay, that's what I thought."

"What In Starclan's Name are you three doing Out Here!" Bramblepaw called as he pushed his way over to them, his amber pool's wide with fear, "Is some other clan on are territory?"

Sandstorm and Brightheart both burst in to giggling fits. Brackenfur gave a nervous chuckle and looked down to the poor fringed tabby kit.

"What?" Bramblepaw blistered in fear when Sandstorm and Brightheart continuous there giggling. Brackenfur sighed. After casting a glare at his sister, he turned to the dark tabby, "nothing's wrong, me and Sandstorm were just out here training."

"And Brightheart?" the dark tabby asked in puzzlement. "She was watching." the golden tom simply stated. "And why were you guy's not training in the sandy hallow?" Bramblepaw asked, his amber eyes glowing with puzzlement. Brackenfur chuckled nervously, "well, it's a long story."

'''''''''''

Spottedleaf purred as she tasted the sweet blood of her mouse. Ravenpaw was right, the mice in the old barn were much better than the forest food she was used to.

It tasted sweet from the fact that it ate nothing but sweet grass and straw.

She smiled as her black companion walked in, carrying a blood standard vole.

He dropped it to the floor in front of her.

"Just because you may want the forest food aging." he purred, with that, he turned on his heels and padded back to the door. "I'll be back, you'll keep Barley company when he wakes up, won't you?"

The dappled she-cat purred and nodded "yes, yes I will."

'''''''

Firestar sighed. He had returned to his den a short while ago, and he had been laying in his nest of sweet scented moss from the time he had limped his way in. he turned his head. the she-cat he loved was gone aging, and he just had to brake down from all the pent up sadness for a moment in his den, after all, not even he, the fire that would save the clan's, was numb to heart break.

'_But what about Sandstorm?'_

He asked himself. All this time he had forgotten about the pale ginger she-cat.

He purred gingerly when he remembered her smile, and her pale green gaze, once laced with love for the fiery tom-cat.

He felt warm and loved when he thought of her. Her smiling green eyes always filled with happiness,

Maybe he was falling love with Spottedleaf to fast.

Maybe Starclan wished her to run away to tell him something.

He perked his dark ginger ears.

Maybe he still loved Sandstorm?

'''''''''

Sandstorm rushed out of camp, and came to a clump of fern's.

After rolling her ginger pelt in them,

She sped off to the Windclan border

'''''''''

She dashed past the great rock, and in to Windclan territory.

She paused, and tasted the air. She was just glad that a Windclan patrol was not out here at the moment.

She dashed down to a stone ledge, and jumped to the cliff below it.

She landed lightly and swapped her pale gaze over the rocks. She purred when she saw the black coat of Ravenpaw. She rushed over and nuzzled the black tom-cat.

She knew that Firestar would never let her meet Ravenpaw, and if he did, Tallstar would not allow her to cross Windclan territory to get to his barn.

But she had to see the black tom aging. She did not know why, but she just felt warm when she was around him. It was nothing like the dizzy feeling she had when she was with Firestar, but it was just as lovely.

She pulled away from him when he tried to twine his tail with hers. She knew the black cat was in love with her, but she loved Firestar, and she could not hurt him like that.

The black cat sighed. But smiled, and pushed his muzzle back to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, I'm so sorry this toke so long, I got a writer's block about at the start, and that lasted to long, I'm so sorry, but I hope you enjoy this one

Disclaimer-I don't own Warrior's, because if I did, Crowfeather would be happy about being Nightcloud's mate^-^

''''''''''''''''''

Sandstorm held herself still when Ravenpaw nuzzled her.

"It's so nice to see you-"Sandstorm stopped herself when she tasted the air, it smelled like, Spottedleaf,

Sandstorm pushed herself away from the black loner.

"Ravenpaw" Sandstorm said, her pale green eyes narrowed, "where's Spottedleaf" she asked, Ravenpaw look taken back. "I smell her on your pelt, now, where is she?" Sandstorm asked her pale green eye boring holes in to Ravenpaw's green gaze.

"Okay, but you can't tell Firestar, okay?" the black cat asked, Sandstorm let her head fall to one side.

"Why not?"

"You just can't"

Sandstorm paused, her eyes looking at nothing, as if she were in deep thought,

After what felt like moons to Ravenpaw, the pale ginger she-cat spoke.

"Fine",

"Good" the black loner sighed, but began with his story.

'''''''''

Firestar pushed himself out of his den and on to the high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here, beneath the high rock, for a clan meeting" he voice was firm, even if his heart was broken. His green gaze swiped the clearing for the ginger fur of Sandstorm, and the dappled coat of Spottedleaf, he sighed when he found nether of them.

He looked to Graystripe as the gray tom-cat took his place at the base of the rock. Graystripe turned his head to his leader and looked him in the eyes, his gaze seemed to show understanding of how the ginger tom felt, pain and heart break from both the she-cat's he loved.

He lowered his head and spoke flatly "Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Bramblepaw, Cinderpelt, and Fernpaw"

"And Sandstorm and Spottedleaf" he whispered to himself "will come with me to the gartering" he dipped his head to all his clan, then he turned and padded back to his den.

Graystripe stared after him, his yellow eyes filled with worry.

'''''''

All the cats Firestar had picked waited in a group around the high rock, waiting for their ginger furred leader to tell them it was time to go.

"When are we going to go!" Fernpaw whaled to Cloudtail after a few moments.

"Shh" the white warrior whispered to the young she-cat, "we're just waiting for Firestar",

"But he's taking so long" the she-cat mewed,

"Don't worry Fernpaw" Bramblepaw piped up, "I'll find you something fun to play with"

"Thanks Bramblepaw" Fernpaw purred,

"I'd like that"

"is every cat going to find a mate!" Cinderpelt burst out suddenly.

"Cinderpelt!" Brightheart squeaked in shock at her sister's outburst.

"I'm sorry" Cinderpelt hung her head in shame, "it's just, I never asked for this, I wanted to be a warrior, to hunt, to fight for my clan, to have kits, to have a mate"

"It's alright" Brightheart soothed, running her ginger tail across her sister's sot colored flank.

''''''''''

Sandstorm stood rooted to the ground with her mouth agape.

Ravenpaw took in a breath to refill his lungs, for he had just tried to tell the ginger she-cat his story all in one breathe.

Sandstorm closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes

"How in Starclan's name could that be true" she burst in a rather angry tone of voice, she press her forepaw to her face and shut her pale green's,.

"That's what Spottedleaf told me" Ravenpaw said, his eyes filled with worry for the she-cat he loved, even if she was Firestar's mate.

"Take me to her" Sandstorm begged the black loner. He looked her in the eyes , his green eyes narrowed in to a glare. After what felt like a moon, he sighed. "As long as you don't breathe a word to Firestar"

"But-" Sandstorm began, but she quitted herself when Ravenpaw fixed her with an icy glance.

"Okay, for you"

''''''''

"And that's you pouch on a vole" Spottedleaf told Barley. when the black-and-white cat woke up and found her there, after telling him what happened, he had asked her to show him how clan cat's live, and she had been glad to show him.

The dappled warrior lifted her head to the door of the barn when Ravenpaw skirted in.

"Where have you been" Barley asked the black loner.

"Can't tell you" Ravenpaw spoke, sounding out of breath, as if he had ran all the way here.

He turned his green eyes to her, and smiled, "Spottedleaf, can I talk to you outside?" he asked her.

"Sure", she responded.

'_Why outside?'_

She asked herself, she fallowed the tom-cat out in to the open, her amber eye's fell on the setting sun.

'_Its full moon tonight, is Firestar worried about how the gathering, or me?'_

"Spottedleaf!"

The spotted warriors burst out of her thoughts and looked up to the owner of the voice.

A lone cat was sitting in a nest of hay and grass, looked to be a she-cat,

Pale ginger, faint ginger strikes, pale green eyes.

"Sandstorm!" Spottedleaf piped, "What are you doing here?"

She gasped and turned to the black cat next to her, "why? Why did you bring her here?"

"She found out you where here from your scent, she made me take her to you" he hung his head and closed his eyes.

"Spottedleaf!" Sandstorm called once more, she lifted herself off of her make sift nest and padded over to the dappled she-cat, "where in Starclan's name have you been?, do you know how worried all of Thunderclan is"

"I don't care if they are, Firestar did not care when I left, so why should I care"

"Of course he cared!, he slept out in the open last night because he was so tired from looking for you, please, will you come with me to the gathering?" Sandstorm asked. Spottedleaf could feel the she-cat's pale green gaze burning in to her, waiting for her answer.

"I…" she paused, her mouth slightly agape, trying to find a way to answer her clan mate. After a few moments, she lowered her head.

"I….I..I can't"

Her voice was so small, it was almost a whisper, but Sandstorm had heard it, she could tell, because the ginger warrior looked taking back, surprise lit her eyes, "what do you mean? Why can't you"

"Because Firestar Loves You More!" Spottedleaf said with more spite then she intended, "it's hard to see you two in love, when feeling the way I do about him, and sometime's, I just can't help but wish I was his mate"

Sandstorm nodded her head, that's how she thought she would feel if Firestar was not her mate, "I understand"

The ginger turned to leave, but turned her head back to Spottedleaf, "if I were you, I would just be happy to be with him with the time I have"

She chuckled when the dappled warrior's eye's flashed. "Yeah, I know" with that, she raced off.

'''''''''

Firestar lapped his tongue over his fiery pelt, making sure he groomed every stray end of ginger fur back in to place. Even if Spottedleaf had run off, he still did not want to look like Bluestar after Tigerstar. He knew that if you were ungroomed, that meant you were weak, and Starclan knows what the other clan would do to you if you were weak. He had to make the other clans think everything was fine, even if it was not,

After he made sure his pelt was clean as could be, he pushed his way out of his den.

His green eye's trailing over the camp.

He rushed over to the cats he had picked to go with him.

"Ready to go?" he asked them

"Yes" Fernpaw mewed from her place beside Bramblepaw, "I've been ready for ever" Firestar smiled

"Just wanting to make sure"

''''''''

Spottedleaf stared after Sandstorm.

The ginger she-cat had make Spottedleaf ponder allot of things.

Mainly Firestar.

He did love her, she was sure of that, but did he love Sandstorm more? That she could not answer.

"Spottedleaf?" Ravenpaw asked, for the spotted she-cat had been looking off in to the moor lands for some time.

"Yes?" Spottedleaf said, shaking her head, faintly out of her train of thought.

Spottedleaf turned her amber eyes back to the moor land, Sandstorm was right. If she had this time with Firestar, why not enjoy it when it lasted?. It was worth it, that's all she knew, and that's all she wanted to know.

Firestar would be half-way to the gathering by now, if she wanted to be with him there, she had to hurry, "Ravenpaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Barley I can't show him anymore,…I have to be with Firestar"

Ravenpaw's green eyes widened, "you'er-you'er leavening?" he gasped. After a moment, he sighed, "How did I know you were going to say that" he chuckled, "alright, go on"

Spottedleaf dipped her head to the black cat, then dash off to find Firestar.

'''''''''''

Sandstorm carefully groomed all of the Windclan scent off of her pelt, making sure not to leave one scrap of it on her ginger fur. She wanted no cat thinking she had been anywhere near Windclan or Ravenpaw.

"Well, well, what we have here" Sandstorm squeaked at the new voice and turned to see Mudclaw, the Windclan deputy, just inside Windclan territory, staring her down.

"Firestar's mate, all alone, so close to Windclan, grooming what is no doubt Windclan scent off of her pelt, just tell me, what are you doing here" he added a dark tone to his voice at the end.

"Why would it matter to you" Sandstorm said, careful not to give him any answer in the mood of her voice. "Just seeing what I should tell Tallstar" he chuckled.

Sandstorm's eyes widened, "but I'm not in Windclan!"

"Your scent is all over, you were, that's for sure"

Without warning, he dashed in to her and grabbed her by her scruff, and tried to drag her in to Windclan.

"Let me go!"

Sandstorm thrashed and twisted. Trying to slice her claws across Mudclaw, any part of him. The more she tried, the more his teeth bit in to her flesh,

She felt sharp pain shoot her, and warm blood leak down her back and head, leavening scarlet drops on the green grass.

She froze when she felt her skin rip under the Windclan deputy's teeth.

'_Not to worry' _

She told herself '_Firestar will come for me…., won't he?'_


	8. Chapter 8

These Chapters just keep taking longer and longer, I don't know why, but they do, but at least I got this one done now, I hope you all like it

Disclaimer-if I did own Warriors, Feathertail would still be walking among the living

''''''''''

Firestar and the rest of his clan mates moved like shadows past the forest, their pads making mostly no sound on the soft green floor,

Thunderclan's ginger colored leader slid to a stop, his paws trying to get a hold on the soft earth.

Flicking his tail for the rest of his clan mate's to do the same.

Opening his mouth to taste the air, he got the scents of Shadowclan and Riverclan,

"Windclan's not here yet" he told his clan,

"Where do you think they are?" Fernpaw asked, fear clear in her voice, as if she thought that Windclan was attacking her clan this moment,

"I'm sure they're on their way" Bramblepaw soothed, running his dark tabby tail along her speckled gray flank.

"I sure hope you're right",

Firestar brushed his tail on the tip of Cloudtail's nose, "alright" he breathed when Cloudtail nodded, his blue eyes shining.

Firestar leaped gracefully in to the clearing with his clan mates close behind.

He padded alongside Graystripe to the great rock,

He took a breath and let out a small sigh,

Soft ferns turned to cold rock under paw as the ginger tomcat took his place beside Leopardstar and Blackstar.

He laid down next the other leaders and curled his flame colored tail over his paws.

'''''''

Sandstorm lay in the nest the Mudclaw had dropped her in to.

Blood dripping down her neck, pooling at her paws, turning her pale ginger fur a mudded red and brown.

Her eyes looking at nothing, but still with a green flame, she was waiting for the right moment to make a break for it, and she had plenty of energy to do it with.

''''''''

Spottedleaf dashed inside the Thunderclan border markers.

She lay down in the grass and groomed her spotted pelt clean of scent, and then she rubbed herself in a clump of ferns, to place Thunderclan scent back on her fur.

She sighed, but froze when she got something sickly sticky in her scent glands.

She looked along the ferns, and gasped when her amber eyes saw scarlet blot the leaves, '_blood, oh no! not now'_,

She pushed her pink nose close to the drops and sniffed, she got faint scents of Windclan, and, "Sandstorm!" the dappled warrior cried out in worry and fear.

She knew that at least some of the blood had come from the ginger warrior.

She stopped herself, she had to tell Firestar!

'''''''''''

Firestar held his head high as his grass green eyes swooped over the clans, the wait for Windclan was drawing longer and longer, what in Starclan's name was keeping Windclan?

The ginger tom-cat sighed, if they did not make it here soon, Blackstar would demand they start without them, and he hated doing that.

Leopardstar sighed as well, and strode to the end of the great rock.

Her golden pelt shinning silver in the moonlight.

Just as she opened her mouth to give a yowl, a dappled cat burst in to the grove.

Firestar's green eyes flashed, could it be?

He gasped when he saw the cat's eyes, they were deep amber

"Spottedleaf!" he called, bonding off of the great rock.

He nuzzled the she-cat.

She pressed him lightly away, her amber eyes laced with fear and worry.

"What's wrong" Firestar asked the warrior, knowing he did not want to know the answer.

The dappled warrior took in a long breath, and spoke in almost a whisper,

"Windclan," she paused, "they have taking Sandstorm"

'''''''''''

Sandstorm pressed herself deeper in to the bed of ferns and twigs the Windclan cats had made her.

She hated this, she hated it more then she detested Longtail, she hated it more then she hated Darkstripe, she even hated it more then she hated Tigerstar.

She squeezed her pale green eyes shut, and ran her tail along her flank, which was raw and bloody from Mudclaw's teeth.

She flinched as when she lowered her tail to her face, it was caked with mud and was dripping scarlet blood, which pooled at her pale ginger paws.

She shifted in the nest, and ran her tongue along her pads, which were raw from rubbing them in a nest of twigs.

She flicked her tail, sending red droplets around the room, and pulled her tail close to herself, for it was the only thing with warmth in this space besides her body.

She flicked her eyes around the room, her green eyes flashing in the low light.

She pulled herself to her paws, and started to prod around with her paw, looking for any way out, for there had to be another way out, there just had to be, it was a cave for Starclan's sake, unless this was the will of Starclan?

But she had done nothing for Starclan to be angry with her, had she?

Nothing she that she did should make Starclan angry with her, unless, '_Ravenpaw!, me meeting Ravenpaw, but….but, no harm could come from that, besides this'_ she told herself, but a thought stuck it's self in to her head, '_would Firestar be hurt if he found out?'_

Her ears flopped down on her head, for she clearly knew the answer.

she padded back to the nest and flopped down on it, her pale green pools opened wide when a though struck her, maybe he would not be mad, maybe he would just go back to Spottedleaf.

Sandstorm lay her head on her paws, with that in her mind, she was miserable

"But…but I still love you" she whispered out in to the darkness, "I always will"

She sighed "oh please Starclan, don't be so cruel as to take him away from me, please" she begged.

She sighed aging, what was the point, it's not like Starclan could help her right now anyway

"Oh Firestar" she whispered, "please hurry"

'''''''''

"Sandstorm!" Firestar yowled in sudden fear.

"How dare they" Cloudtail growled, "how dare they!"

Graystripe cut the white warrior off when he laid his tail across his mouth.

"Now, I'm sure there has to be some reason for this" Silverstream said in a silk like tone as she padded to the middle of the grove.

She calmly laid her silver tail across Firestar's flame colored shoulders.

"Silverstream's right" Graystripe purred, his yellow eyes never leavening the silver furred she-cat.

"But what if she's wrong!" Fernpaw piped up in a fearful tone,

"Don't worry" Bramblepaw said gently from his spot beside Fernpaw, "I'll tear them to shreds if they even think of getting near you!"

the dark tabby slid his claws out and tore them at the ground, as if he wanted a enemy to try to get near Fernpaw just so he could smash his claws on some cat, but he hastily slid his claws back in to his paw when Silverstream's green eyes locked on to him, giving him a icy glare.

Cinderpelt limped her way over to her ginger leader

"so Firestar" Cinderpelt spoke with no mood in her voice, her blue eyes piercing in to her leaders green eyes, both pairs of eyes, green and blue, pale and blank, "what should we do?",

"Fight Windclan for you wonderful mate if you must, no one's stopping you" Blackstar scoffed, but snapped his mouth shut when Cinderpelt fixed him with a icy glance,

"I…I" Firestar began, his voice wavering and cracking.

He staggered over to Spottedleaf and lied at her paws, and his voice was broken with fear when he spoke

"Show me proof"

'''''''''

"Anyone here?"

Sandstorm perked her ears at the new voice.

Her green eyes narrowed and moved over the caves walls.

She hissed when she spotted a flicker of movement walking towards her

"Please, be clam, I mean you no harm" said the cat,

"Who are you!" Sandstorm hissed, "please, don't be so loud, some cat might find me in here, I'm here to get you out of here",

"why?, after all, your deputy put me in here" Sandstorm spoke in no more than a whisper this time, no matter how much she wanted to know, she still wanted to get back to Thunderclan much more.

"Tallstar would never let any cat do this to any cat, that's why, I be leave Tallstar has no idea what's going on" the cat said, and placed its tail tip on to Sandstorm's shoulder

"Fallow me closely, and we'll be out of here soon"

'''''''''''

Spottedleaf laid her dappled tail along many scarlet drops, still bright red from the cold wind that had stopped them from drying.

"Here it is" she said, her voice small on the breath of the wind, "and, how do you know that it's Sandstorm's?" Firestar asked

"Firestar! Use your nose!, her scent is everywhere, even mixed in with the blood, how could it belong to any other cat?" Spottedleaf snapped.

At this, Firestar sprang up and ran to the spotted she-cat's side,

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"yes" the dappled she-cat breathed, "I'm just sorry I snapped at you like that, it was wrong of me, but I know Windclan has Sandstorm, can't you see that?"

Firestar licked Spottedleaf between her ears.

"I can" he said softly, "but I could never be leave Tallstar would take Sandstorm prisoner, even if she was on Windclan territory, I just can't"

Spottedleaf's ears dripped, "but-but, who besides Tallstar would have Sandstorm?",

"I don't know, but I have a good idea"

'''''''''''

Silverstream brushed her tail tip on to each of her children's head's.

"Featherpaw" she said, Turing to the lighter of her two kits.

"Yes?",

"I want you to go home, now",

"But-but",

"No buts', go"

Featherpaw hung her head, "okay",

"Stormpaw" Silverstream spoke aging as she turned her head to the darker of her kits.

"I want you to go with your sister, and protected her with tooth and claw"

Stormpaw dipped his head to his mother.

"I will"

'''''''''

Bramblepaw ran his claws along the soft grass.

How could Windclan have taking Sandstorm?, how dare they!,

And…, and, and could they have taking any of his clan mates just like that as well?,

'_Even Fernpaw!', _he looked over in his mind many times, but found nothing that could stop that from happening.

'_But I swear, if they lay one pad on her, I'll claw there flee ridden fur off!', _he growled to himself, and Fernpaw whipped her gray furred head around to face him.

She moved her mouth ever so slightly, as if she was telling the dark tabby something.

He picked up a small whisper, but he could not make it out.

He dropped his head to one side.

"Yes?" he asked her, and when she spoke aging, it was barely a whisper on the wind, but she spoke as loud as she needed to for Bramblepaw to hear it,

"Bramblepaw, I'm scared"


	9. Chapter 9

Gosh, I hate these when they take so long, I'm sorry for how long they take, and there not even that good, well, at least I'm almost part way done with this now

Response to comments-

Spottedwind19-I'm glad you like this story, yes, Sandstorm was meeting Ravenpaw, because Firestar was spending his time with Spottedleaf and not her, and I'm glad you like BramblexFern, it is my favorite Brambleclaw couple in fact

Disclaimer-Jellybean Cinderpelt, think about it;)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ravenpaw felt his belly fur brush the ground as he placed one paw slowly in front of the other,

Tigerstar had pushed the black loner until he could hunt anything in his sleep.

He skipped slightly over a twig, and pressed his chest fur to the floor.

He sprang up in to the air and landed next to his prey,

The blackbird he had been hunting leaped in to the air and took off.

Ravenpaw hissed,

That was the third time today that the black loner had missed fresh-kill.

He sighed in attempt to calm himself.

He closed his emerald green eyes and took in a breath of sweet smelling air, but he burst open his eyes when an image of the pale ginger enchantress of his life popped in to his mind.

He could not help it, he knew he had fallen in love with Sandstorm,

He knew it was very wrong, he was a loner now, and she was still a loyal Thunderclan cat, plus, she was Firestar's mate, and he could never do anything to hurt Firestar, ever, for the ginger tom-cat was still the black loner's best friend, and he never wanted to hurt him.

He sighed once more, what in Starclan's name was wrong with him?, falling in love with another tom's mate?,

He really was wrong in the head. He shook his head.

"I can't help it" he told himself, "I just have to tell her how I fell, and if she pick's Firestar" he sighed, "well, I'll just have to live with that"

'''''''''''''

Spottedleaf brushed her dappled fur on to Firestar's ginger fur.

"Who?" Spottedleaf breathed in to Firestar's ear, the ginger tom-cat gave a weak sigh after a moment's pause,

"do you really want to know?, you could go back to the gathering anytime you want" the flame colored tom gave a sigh once more, then turned his grass green gaze to the dappled she-cat, her pelt shinning silver in the cold moonlight,

"Why Spottedleaf?" he whispered "why do you stay?"

The spotted she-cat lifted her head to the tom-cats gaze, but let her amber eyes fall to the ground "I-I don't know, I really don't"

Firestar's gaze left Spottedleaf as she spoke "then" he began, so softly that Spottedleaf could barely caught his words

"I can't love you,…I love Sandstorm" when he finished, he dashed off, over the Windclan border, leavening the tortoiseshell she-cat to fall limp in a heartbroken heap.

'''''''''

Bramblepaw pushed his amber eyes form one cat to the other. After Firestar and Spottedleaf left, every cat broke up in to small groups,

Brightheart, her belly slightly lager from the kits she was going to have in a few moons, was whispering intently to her mate, Cloudtail, while the white warrior just nodded to every word his mate spoke, and casting swift glacises at every cat that was not from Thunderclan, as is he thought every cat would burst in to a fighting fury at any moment, and he was the only one to protect his mate and unborn kits.

Graystripe was speaking in a low voice to Silverstream, and the silver queen tipped her head to her kits, which were skipping off back to Riverclan, like their mother told them to.

Even Blackstar and Leopardstar were huddled together, talking intently in low voices.

Bramblepaw sighed, and laid his bramble striped tail agents Fernpaw's spotted flank, who pawed his tail slightly and pulled him closer to herself

"Every cat, open your ears and listen" Russetfur, the Shadowclan deputy called from her spot at the bottom of the great rock, she let her ginger head fall to one side, and led her eyes to the very slight sound that just brushed her ear tips,

It was the sound of pads pounding on the ground, as if many cats were coming.

"I-I think it's Windclan" Fernpaw piped, and just as she spoke, her comment was proved true as Tallstar, the Windclan leader, burst forth from the brush along with many other Windclan cats,

"Sorry we're late" the black-and-white leader called up to Leopardstar and Blackstar.

"Where have you been!" Blackstar demanded as soon as the black-and-white tom-cat was finished speaking,

"well," Tallstar began, and braced his hind legs for the jump to the top of the great rock, "Windclan has found scent of cat's on are land, mostly Thunderclan, and one other cat, it seems that Thunderclan have been meeting a rouge on our territory, but it's odd, we have only found the scents of two Thunderclan cats, one of which seems to be a medicine cat, so Mudclaw made me let him take one last look around our borders right before we left", Tallstar panted from his speech and looked around.

"Were is Firestar?" the tom-cat asked, moving his head to look peer behind Blackstar, then Leopardstar,

"He was here, but Spottedleaf told him that Windclan took Sandstorm!" Cloudtail yelped from his spot next to his mate.

"What have you done with her!" Brightheart called, while Graystripe gave a low growl "what in Starclan's name are you cats talking about?" Tallstar called back, "we do not have Sandstorm"

"I dare you to tell that to my face" Graystripe growled back from his spot, his eyes an icy yellow as they were pinned on the Windclan leader.

"All of you! No more of this!" Silverstream suddenly yelped, racing between both tom-cats, she placed her pink pads on to the great rock "Tallstar," she spoke softly "Sandstorm is nowhere to be found, now, I know that Spottedleaf is Thunderclan, but I would trust her words with my life, and all the lives Starclan has to give, and she truly thinks you have Sandstorm, so I believe that Thunderclan has a right to think that you have their leaders mate, so have what proof do you have to tell us that you do not have her"

Tallstar paused after Silverstream finished, he sighed, and licked one of his pads and drew it over his black-and-white ear.

"Well, I don't know-" Tallstar began,

"why don't you tell her it's none of her business what Windclan has" Mudclaw growled from his place at the smooth stones at the bottom of the great rock, "I could, " Tallstar said, his voice was cold and his eyes were narrowed in a icy glare, clearly he did not like being interrupted by his deputy, "or, I could tell them, that we have no proof, but I swear on my nine lives, that I don't know where Sandstorm is"

''''''''''''

"Just follow me" the un-named cat whispered in to Sandstorm's ear. the cave was much longer then Sandstorm had once thought, she and the un-named cat from Windclan had been walking for what felt like moons, and no light reached Sandstorm's pale eyes.

The pale ginger she-cat gave a sigh,

"Almost there" the un-known cat called back to her, "it's just a bit longer"

"o-okay" Sandstorm shivered in the small, cold, dark space. She pushed her paws to go faster and pressed closer to the one spot of warmth in the cave, the un-named cat. She flinched as the un-named cat drew its tail around her, and smoothed the fur on the ginger cat's shoulders

"Nothing to worry about" it called, "there is nothing in here but you and me" "I'm not scared" Sandstorm stated in a flat tone, "I'm just cold, that's all"

As if called upon, an ice cold drop of water dripped down from the top of the cave, and slipped down to Sandstorm's hind leg.

The un-known cat gave a humor filled chuckle as Sandstorm leaped in the air and gave a small squeak. Sandstorm gave an icy glare and a low growl "not funny"

''''''''''''

Ravenpaw leaped on to a bolder and shank his claws in to keep himself steady.

he let out a long breath and pulled himself free of the bolder and hoped from it to the lush grass on the floor below, he rolled on to the grass when he landed, then pushed himself to his feet.

He groaned as he tried to pull bright green strands of grass from his black pelt

He gave a sharp sigh and shook himself, hoping that that would get rid of the stringy green bits.

He pulled himself to his feet, and broke out in to a run.

The black cats mind had been overloaded with thought and doubt about the ginger she-cat wonder of his life.

'_what if she says no?, would she hate me for asking?, would Firestar hate me for asking?, would he ban me from ever coming back to Thunderclan?, would he send out a patrol to hunt me down?, but-but, what if she says yes?, will Firestar kick her out of the clan for liking a rouge?, but what if he does not?, it's not like she can come a see me, darn it!, I'm putting way to much thought in to this'_ he told himself, and shook his head to clear it of such thoughts.

''''''''''''

Firestar pushed himself in to the bushes and opened his mouth to taste the air,

He froze when he picked up the scent of a cat heading his way.

Careful to not make a sound, he backed in to a patch of brambles.

He knew he shouldn't, but he poked his ginger furred head out to look around, he gave a low sigh when his grass green eyes saw nothing but brush and grass.

Maybe he had been mistaking?, no, he was sure that there was cat coming closer.

he froze up with the next thought that came in to his head, '_what if the other cat has my scent already?, what if it's hiding around the next bush, waiting for me to give it a place to leap at me', _he shook his head slightly to clear the thought from his head, he doubted that the other cat had got his scent before he had it, but he still pushed himself closer to the ground, and, ignoring the brambles in his coat, and the new ones that were rubbing themselves in to his flame-colored pelt, pushed his forepaws and hind paws to press himself back farther in to the bramble bush.

He doubt that even a kit would give chase to a cat that had stuck himself tail first in to a bramble bush.

After a long moment with no movement that Firestar could see,

He gave a sharp tug to his pelt and the un-pleasant sound of ripping fur greeted his ginger ears, he winced as the sharp pain of the brambles leftover in his pelt kicked in.

He stopped and began to tug them out with his pin sharp teeth,

Once every single bramble was out, he gave each of his new wounds a long stroke with his tongue.

He froze as he scented something, he leaped to his feet, but he was pushed back to the ground moments later by the un-known cat he had scented.

He growled low in his throat and tested his hind legs for a jump.

He let out a snarl as he tossed himself at his attacker, and tossed and turned with the cat, he winced as they fell back in the bramble bush and new brambles began to stick to their coats. He tossed his thorn-sharp claws at the cat, and gave a small smile as he felt his claws pierce warm flesh and felt warm blood drip down from the cats shoulder.

He pressed all his weight on to the cat under him to stop its thrashing, once he had it down, he locked his green eyes on to it.

All at once time froze for the Thunderclan leader, the cat under him had emerald green eyes, a pure black coat of fur, and a white tail tip and chest,

The ginger tom-cat gave a gasp of surprise

"Ravenpaw!"

''''''''''

Spottedleaf gave a small sob as she laid her tail around her dappled paws to ward off the cold night, she gave one more sob and closed her amber pools to try and sleep.

She hated herself for not giving Firestar the answer he wanted, she truly loved the flame-colored tom-cat, and did not want him to be angry with her.

She flung herself to her feet in shock, she could have sworn that she had heard the voice of a cat on the wind, she paused, and turned her ears up to listen

'_What are you doing?, don't you know how much time you have left', _

Spottedleaf flung herself back as she heard that whisper, she swung her head left and right to see who had called to her. She froze as she saw what looked like starlight in the form of a cat.

'_Spottedleaf'_

The star cat greeted the former Starclan member with a nod, Spottedleaf's eyes became wide as she gaze at the star cat, and when she spoke, it was only a whisper

"B-Bluestar"

'_yes, and I have come to warn you, if you don't stop this, or the whole forest will fall in the chaos, and you must this soon, you only have one more day of your first moon, as soon as the next moon falls, you will only have one moon on this ground'_

The old Thunderclan leader stated plainly, but in a star like voice. Spottedleaf gasped, she almost only had one more moon? "Yes Bluestar," the dappled warrior told the Starclan cat "I will do as you ask" Spottedleaf said as she dashed away.

'_And I would not worry about Firestar' _

The gray-blue star cat called to the tortoiseshell she-cat

'_He loves you more than you think'_


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I've had pretty much this whole chapter for a long time, and after awhile of being unable to type anything besides this on it, I just picked to cut this into parts and get this one up now.

Disclaimer-If Warriors was mine, there would be a lot more floating cats

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I don't trust him." Bramblepaw heard Fernpaw growl.

Bramblepaw turned to her, surprise lit his amber eyes, he could not believe that his sweet Fernpaw had just giving a snarl, and said she distrusted a leaders words, Fernpaw turned to him, her green eyes shining, as if Cinderpelt had just told another joke.

"Fernpaw?" Bramblepaw asked meekly, "are you okay?",

"yes" Fernpaw whispered back "but I've just thought of something great, what if we save Sandstorm, Firestar would have to give us are warrior names." the gray she-cat whispered in a joy filled voice.

Bramblepaw took a step back, Fernpaw must have gone mad! She was talking like her brother Ashpaw right after a dab of honey.

"Come on" Fernpaw called lowly to him.

He had been so reaped up in thought, that he had not seen Fernpaw soundlessly stoking away until she gave his nose a soft flick with her flecked tail.

When the tabby-tom was snapped back from his mind, he rushed after Fernpaw.

''''''''''''

Sandstorm's eyes lit up as she got a spark of light from the end of the cave.

She tried to rush passed the cat leading her to jump out of the dark, but that cat pushed her back with a flick of its tail.

"Not yet" it said in a horsed whisper, as if it were very scared.

"What's wrong" Sandstorm whispered back.

the cat turned, and in the dim light, Sandstorm got a look at blue eyes, dimly lit with worry, "oh, nothing" the cat clamed as it turned it's head back to face the opening, "it's just that-" the cat trailed off, gave a sharp inhale and began aging, "it's just that, if Mudclaw finds me here, he'll kill my kits"

Sandstorm gasped, that cat had just come in to the light as it said that, no, not it, she, it was a she-cat!, and by the look of it, a she-cat that had just kitted a moon ago.

"Who-who are you" Sandstorm shuddered out, the she-cat tuned her blue eyes back on to the pale ginger she-cat she was helping.

"I'm Ashfoot, Ashfoot of Windclan"

'''''''''''

"H-Hi Firestar"

Ravenpaw squeaked from his place underneath one of his best friends.

"What are you doing here Ravenpaw?" the ginger tom-cat asked his black pelted friend as he carefully removed his clawed paws from Ravenpaw's chest, and slid his ebony colored claws back in to the toes of his paws.

"Well, um," Ravenpaw said, he flipped himself back on to his paws and waved his tail happily to his friend, how was he going to tell Firestar that he was going to Thunderclan to ask Sandstorm to leave her mate?, the mate that was now standing right in front of him, what was he suppose to say?.

He cringed at the thought of telling the ginger tom-cat, he did not want to lose one of his best friends.

"Hello, any cat in there?" Firestar asked, tapping his tail lightly across the black cat's skull.

Ravenpaw fell out of his though and looked at the ginger cat; "Ye-yeah, I'm fine." he smiled.

Firestar let his head fall to one side, his green eyes flashed with doubt, as if he did not trust what the black tom-cat was saying to be true.

"If you say so." Firestar said as he righted his head, and flicked his ears to shack scraps of bracken from their ginger tips.

"So," Ravenpaw began, "why are you here?"

Firestar sat bolt upright and closed his green pools, "I've-I've" he lowered his head and slumped his shoulders, "I've gone and lost both of the she-cats I deeply love" he mewed.

Ravenpaw gasped at his friends helpless like state, he had lost both Spottedleaf and Sandstorm?

"what happened to them?" the black cat asked his ginger furred friend.

"I, I, I made Spottedleaf think that I no longer care for her," the tom-cats voice seemed to catch in his wind pipe, but he still spoke, "and Sandstorm ran off because she thought I did not love her anymore, because I was spending time with Spottedleaf, but now, I think Mudclaw took Sandstorm."

Ravenpaw gasped once more, the love of his life, gone, snatched up by first Firestar, but now that Firestar could have let Sandstorm go, Mudclaw snacked over and snapped the ginger she-cat up like fresh-kill.

He growled deep in his throat, he would get Sandstorm back.

'''''''''''''

Spottedleaf pushed herself on to the Windclan side of the border.

Her legs were numb and her amber eyes stung from her sobs, but she pressed on, she had to see Firestar, and she had to save Sandstorm.

it was windy and cold in Windclan, but Spottedleaf did not flinch, because she was a cat on a mission, that, or it was because she had lost all feeling in her legs moments before.

Spottedleaf smiled, she just needed to keep pushing to the Windclan camp, as a former medicine cat, she knew the way, for she had be near there when she and Bluestar, Bluefur back then, had gone to the moonstone to make Bluestar the leader of Thunderclan and give her nine lives.

Spottedleaf's smiled dropped in to a frown when her mind strayed to Thunderclan's former leader before Bluestar, Sunstar, formally Sunfall, who was Pinestar's deputy, and became leader when Pinestar left to become a kitty-pet.

She shook her dappled head, she was thinking too much in to this, and she barely even knew what she was thinking about.

She stopped and took a deep breath of cold air, she just needed to keep pressing on, and she would find the Windclan camp sooner or later, then she could save Sandstorm.

'''''''''''''''

Fernpaw lead Bramblepaw in to the brush, she skirted bramble and bracken and, in her hunters crouch, she rushed away from her clan, and the rest of the clan cats, with only the dark tabby tom-cat which followed close behind her.

After a few more moments, and a few more bracken bushes, the gray she-cat stopped to take a breath.

"Fernpaw!" Bramblepaw called as he stepped next to his gray clan mate,

"Yeah?" Fernpaw asked, her green eyes sparked with delight, she was having so much fun, running off to save Sandstorm!, running off to stop a battle between Thunderclan and Windclan, but one big thought flashed in her mind that made her feel so warm and fuzzy inside, running off with Bramblepaw, she would never tell him, but she always thought he was the most handsome tom-cat in Thunderclan, maybe even the world, her brother, Ashpaw, was the only cat she ever told, and she regretted it fiercely, Ashpaw had made it his job to tease her about her small crush, always asking how much she loved Bramblepaw, making lovey-dovey sounds whenever Bramblepaw walked by, always asking Firestar if he, Fernpaw and Bramblepaw could go on patrol, where he would go off 'hunting', but she could hear him giggling in the brush, his gray pelt flashing in the sunlight.

"Fernpaw?" Bramblepaw's voice cut the she-cat from her thoughts.

She turned her head to him and blinked, "Yeah?" she asked, "I was just wondering, do you really think Firestar will give use our warrior names if we save Sandstorm?",

"Of course," Fernpaw smiled, "he would be dumb not to, and Firestar is not dumb."

Bramblepaw smiled at this, "okay, if you think so."

'''''''''''

Sandstorm blinked at the gray she-cat, then dipped her head.

"Then I thank you." Sandstorm smiled, and held her paw to Ashfoot in a 'thank you' like way.

Ashfoot smiled and placed her paw to the pale ginger she-cats.

"Don't thank me," she said, her deep blue eyes glowing, "thank Starclan, and thank Tallstar, for how he acts, nowhere near as cruel a cat as to lock you up."

Sandstorm nodded her head and turned her muzzle to the sky, "thank you Starclan." she said, she flicked her tail and tucked it around her paws.

"And Tallstar, can't forget Tallstar." Ashfoot purred, "like I would thank Tallstar." the pale ginger she-cat teased.

"But thank you Firestar, my life, my love." she purred and let the cold wind brush her fur.

"Tallstar." Ashfoot pressed in a teasing purr, and swiped her gray paw at the ginger she-cats muzzle.

"Come on, say it."

"Never." Sandstorm purred, enjoying the tease after that long, tiring tunnel.

"It's a simple word, Tallstar, say it, say it." Ashfoot said while she probed Sandstorm's fuzzy chest with her left forepaw.

"No." Sandstorm purred with delight and pushed Ashfoot's paw away with her sand colored tail.

"Alright, alright, I give up."

"Good."

"But next time I'll pin you and force his name out of you." Ashfoot giggled and flicked her gray tail at some brush. "Better hind in there until it's safe."

The pale ginger she-cat nodded her head and sunk in to the brush, while Ashfoot rolled around on the floor to cover Sandstorm's scent.

'''''''''

Ravenpaw swallowed hard as he followed Firestar more and more in to Windclan territory.

Sure he had been a Thunderclan apprentice before, but he had left that life moons ago, how could he go back to this?

He shook his black pelted head.

"For Sandstorm" he murmured under his breath, Firestar perked his ginger ears and looked to the black loner, his green eyes shone with questions.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, which was clearly not the only thing he wanted to know.

"Well…, um," Ravenpaw mumbled, "I-I" the black tom-cat murmured, catching himself before he yowled the whole story to Starclan.

The ginger tom next to him just nodded his head, and gave his friends ears black ears a small lick.

"Don't worry about it," he meowed, "I'm sure you'll find it out what it was." the ginger tom winked one of his grass green eyes, and chuckled a small bit.

"I'm sure."

''''''''''''''

Bramblepaw walked in step with Fernpaw.

"Windclan's this way, right?" Bramblepaw asked after what felt like forever, pointing his dark brown tail to the right.

"um, I think." Fernpaw said, scanning the dark undergrowth with her bright green eyes, looking for anyway to make sure.

Bramblepaw smiled and brushed his pelt with hers, "you always know the right way." he smiled as his dark tail curled half way around Fernpaw's light gray tail.

Fernpaw paused, and then smiled back.

"Thanks," she smiled, "you always were the best friend I had,"

End of part one.


End file.
